The prior art is familiar with applications available over the World Wide Web for providing an individual with news stories that have been automatically selected according to pre-specified criteria. On the other hand, the preparation of news stories and, more particularly, of news releases, is generally an operation that involves human effort of a kind that has not significantly changed in decades. While there are aids, such as word processing programs, that can be invoked to speed the motion of words selected by the writer onto a text-storing medium such as paper, the actual selection of the words in a news release usually involves the same exercise of creative effort and editorial judgment that has been required since the format of a news release was first developed. Indeed, part of the difficulty in writing a news release involves developing a suitable approach to whatever happens to be the subject of the release. In this sense, a typical prior art news release is friendly neither to the creator, owing to the work involved in creating the news release, nor to the reader, owing to the effort involved in gleaning information from it.
It is not surprising, therefore, that the writing of news releases is usually left to specialists in marketing and public relations departments of businesses or to independent public relations consultants.